New Westminster Fire
'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets 'Fire Station 1' (Glenbrook) - 1 East 6th Avenue Built 2002 :Engine 1 (457) - 2016 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1665/420/40F) (SN#29792-01) :Tower 1 (454) - 2010 Pierce Velocity 7010 (1750/380/40F/100' rear-mount) (SN#23612) :Rescue 1 (450) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star LFD / SVI walk-around (SN#790) (Ex-demo) :Squad 1 (420) - 2015 Dodge Ram 2500HD 4x4 w/ canopy :Mobile Command Post (NW2716) - 2008 International 4400 SBA LP / Del tractor / 2009 ITB Trailer (Shared with New Westminster Police Department) 'Fire Station 2' (West End) - 820 13th Street Built 1947 :Engine 2 (459) - 2016 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1665/420/40F) (SN#29792-02) :Engine 4 (Reserve) - 2012 Freightliner M2 106 / Pierce (1050/585/40F) (SN#24179) 'Fire Station 3' (Queensborough) - 1011 Ewen Avenue Built 1999 :Engine 3 - 2012 Pierce Velocity 7010 PUC (1250/420/40F) (SN#25135) :Engine 31 - 2005 American LaFrance Eagle 134RR (1750/500/50A) (SN#3465-932) (ex Engine 1 & ex Engine 3) :Special Operations 1 - 1997 International S4700 / Anderson / Collins (ex Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services) :Parade - 1928 Mack Type 19 pumper (1000/50) (SN#682069) (ex Seattle Fire Department) Assignment Unknown :Car 1 '- 20?? Nissan Titan 'Retired Apparatus :2004 Ford E-Series command van :2001 Freightliner FL 80 Extra Cab / SVI heavy rescue (SN#387) (ex Rescue 2, ex demo, sold in 2013 & traded to Safetek) :200? Ford F-150 Utility truck :200? Dodge Grand Caravan 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 134RR / Hub pumper (1500/500/50A) (SN#2495-727) (ex Engine 31, ex Engine 3 & ex Engine 1 & donated to Honour House Ranch) :1998 Chevrolet 3500 Van (ex Investigator 1) :1998 GMC 3500 / Minoru Special Operations Unit (ex Utility 1) :1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134 RR / Hub pumper (1500/500/50A) (SN#2465-726) (Ex-Engine 2 (Donated to Tl'etinqox-t'in First Nation Fire Department) :1997 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson / Smeal quint (1750/300/80F/75') (SN#96125KFNC972995) (ex Quint 1, traded into Wholesale Fire & Rescue in 2012 & sold to Melfort and District Fire Department) :1996 Freightliner FL 60 / 1962 Collins / 1978 Anderson heavy rescue (SN#CMR-10) (Sold to Chetwynd Volunteer Fire Department) :1994 Chevrolet Van 30 chief/command :1992 Mack MR688P / Anderson pumper (1500/300) (SN#91100GCNC92002395) :1988 Mack CS300P / Anderson heavy rescue (SN#RC-131) (ex Air 1 & traded to WFR Wholesale Fire & Rescue) :1983 Mack MC686P / Anderson pumper (1250/300) (SN#CS-1250-49) (ex Engine 31) :1981 Hendrickson 1871 / Anderson pumper (1250/300) (SN#CS-1250-29) (Sold to 108 Mile Ranch Volunteer Fire Department) :1978 Ford E-350 / 1962 Collins / Anderson heavy rescue (SN#CMR-10) (Remounted on a 1996 Freightliner FL 60) :1977 Hendrickson 1871 / Superior pumper (1250/300) (SN# SE130) (Sold to Lac La Hache Fire Department) :1975 Hendrickson 1871 / Nordic pumper (1250/500) (SN#36591) :1975 Hendrickson FTCOF-2070 / Nordic / LTI platform (1050/200/85' rear-mount) (Traded to Anderson) :1968 International VCO200 / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#330) (Traded to Anderson) :1964 Thibault AWIT pumper (840/?) :1962 ? / Collins walk-in rescue (body remounted on Ford E350 chassis in 1978 by Anderson) :1961 LaFrance 915-PMO pumper (1250/200) (SN#N61-100) :1957 LaFrance D-815 PMO pumper (1250/?) :194? International KB / Marsh pumper :1946 Bickle-Seagrave 66E 85’ Mid-mount aerial (Bickle S/N 3145 & 8045, Seagrave S/N C-7325) :1946 Ford / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (SN# 3153) :1940 Ford / LaFrance pumper (SN# F-1384) :194? LaFrance 700 pumper :1934 Mack pumper :1927 Studebaker pumper :1917 Studebaker Six / FD-built hose wagon :1913 Seagrave :1912 McLaughlin-Buick chief’s car :191? Seagrave AC-80 75’ Tractor Trailer Aerial :3x 191? Seagrave AC-80 Combination Hose & Chemical Car :1863 Fire King hand pumper 'External Links' New Westminster Fire & Rescue 'Station Map' Category:Metro Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating ITB apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus